Love Shack
by Gold-Snitcher
Summary: Fin. DMHP. A year and a half into the second year against Voldemort the Shrieking Shack has become active again. Hermione is determined to figure-out what is behind it.


**Title**: _Love Shack_

**Author**: Gold-Snitcher

**Pairing**: DM/HP

**Summary**: A year and a half into the second year against Voldemort the Shrieking Shack has become active again. Hermione is determined to figure-out what is behind it.

* * *

A year and a half into the second war against the Dark Lord, Voldemort, the Shrieking Shack, (once one of the most haunted places in all of the wizarding world, which had been silent and calm for many years) began to stir once more. 

The various reports that spread all over Hogsmeade and out into the rest of the wizarding world spoke of loud cries and bumps and thumps that could never be explained coming from the dilapidated shack.

Rumour had it that the souls of the witches and wizards killed in the war went there. No one could decide whether the good or evil wizards went there, and there were often extensive arguments about this very topic that grew more intense as more Fire Whisky was passed around.

The Shrieking Shack was the main topic of discussion, especially throughout Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But it wasn't until mid-way through the school year, when the hypotheses were becoming extreme in order to maintain interest, that Hermione Granger began to suspect something.

They were in the Great Hall having a quick breakfast before Potions, when Seamus perked-up suddenly and dropped his spoon into his porridge, an astonished grin on his face. "I know what it is!"

Ron looked mildly interested and leaned over Harry, who was quietly eating his breakfast, and nodded at Seamus. "What?"

"The Shrieking Shack!" Everyone either rolled their eyes or perked-up. Hermione, who had heard about enough of these random notions that the bloody place was haunted, sipped at her milk and noticed that Harry, who usually loved things like this, was doing exactly the same thing. "It's not ghosts at all! It's the Death Eaters! And they're having an orgy!"

Milk sprayed out from across the table, and Hermione had a moment to cast a freezing charm that paused the milk in midair before it covered her completely. Harry looked sheepishly at her and apologized.

She frowned back at the ebony haired boy. "Honestly, Seamus," Hermione said, ignoring the strange light of mirth in the green eyes of her best friend. She turned her attention to the brown-haired Irish boy. "As kinky as the Death Eaters are, I really doubt they'd have the audacity to have an ... orgy ... right under Dumbledore's nose."

Seamus shrugged, obviously not convinced.

"But if you have any questions about the habits of Death Eaters, why don't you ask Malfoy?" Ron piped-up, looking at Harry for approval, but Harry just stood up and excused himself, grabbing his books and hurrying out of the Great Hall. "What did I say?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged.

She honestly didn't know.

* * *

By January, Hermione knew that Harry was hiding something. She wasn't sure what, because whenever she tried to ask him, he'd either turn defensive, blushed, or excuse himself hastily.

She also noticed that there was something wrong with Draco Malfoy.

The boy had not gone home over the holidays, which struck her as odd. He still traded rather heated words with Harry but on the whole he seemed more quiet than usual.

She really couldn't put her finger on it.

After an intense Quidditch match, where both boys had ended-up in the hospital wing with injuries, Hermione had come to visit Harry the following day, only to find Malfoy standing at the end of the bed.

She couldn't see Malfoy's expression, but Harry's eyes seemed alive with mirth. He had spotted her and suddenly his demeanor shifted so subtly that it had only occurred to her as she left soon after that there had been any shift at all.

He had said that Draco was taunting him, and threatening him against their next game together. Hermione soon began to wonder why that could possibly bring such a light to her friend's eyes.

Draco, for his part, said nothing, just flashed her a cool look. He didn't even give her the usual sneer. This had made Hermione a bit nervous, and she had refused to sit with her back to him. Just in case.

* * *

But it wasn't until April, when Dumbledore announced a ball, that things began to fall into place for her.

People were surprised that there should be a ball in the middle of a war. But Seamus' reasoning had been that, if there was school, why not a party? Hermione suspected this was Dumbledore's way of easing the tension, which had started to rise in March when a series of quick-successive attacks had affected many in the wizarding world.

As he announced this, Hermione had looked across from her, it was force of habit, and found that she was not, as she had expected, meeting Harry's eye. He was looking passed her. She frowned, and turned, just in time to see Draco Malfoy drop his gaze to the chicken leg he was poking at with his fork. She frowned. "Are you going to go, Harry?"

He shrugged. "I'll think about it. Are you?" She was about to open her mouth, when Ron piped-up.

"Course she is. Aren't you, Hermione? And you'll be my date."

She sighed, sometimes her boyfriend could be so stupid. "Well, perhaps I'd consider it, if you ask me."

He frowned. "I just assumed." She rolled her eyes, and he got the point. "Well? Will you? Please?" he tacked-on as an afterthought and she smiled.

"Course." He sighed in relief. Hermione caught Harry's eyes flickering off again before they changed the topic to the latest prediction Trelawney had claimed to have in Divination, which Hermione then proceeded to pick-apart and mock.

* * *

Harry did go to the dance, but he had decided to go by himself.

Hermione frowned when Ron came thumping down the stairs to his dorm alone. He looked quite dashing in his dark robes, but his large pout spoiled his appearance. "Bloody hell," he grumbled, as he plunked down in one of the chairs by the fire.

"What?" she asked, a little peeved that he hadn't yet complimented her.

"Nothing," he muttered. "Blimey!" he suddenly cried as if just getting a look at her. "You look fantastic!" She smiled and kissed his cheek, then noticed Harry hovering half-way down the stairs.

She smiled at him. "Ready?"

He looked uncertain and shifted a bit. Harry had never liked large fancy gatherings. She thought that was unfortunate, because they were, in her opinion, marvellous.

"Er," he said, and she smiled.

"You look fantastic, Harry. Really."

He perked up a bit, and smiled at her. "Really?"

She nodded, and nudged Ron. "What?" He turned and looked at his friend. "I've seen him already," he grumbled. "We going, then?" Harry nodded and hurried down the stairs.

Hermione caught the end of Harry's robes and examined the material. It was lush forest green, but the material looked a bit like crushed velvet. They were obviously very expensive robes. Interesting. She filed this information away.

"What?" Harry asked, uncertainty in his eyes again.

She flashed him a reassuring grin. "I've never seen these robes. They're really quite nice on you. Bring out your eyes." This seemed to cheer him incredibly, and he went quite happily with them to the Great Hall.

Of course, Harry Potter didn't really need a date. When people saw him sitting by himself whenever she and Ron were dancing, someone always came over to talk or tempt him to dance. Of course, Hermione found it interesting how whenever he did dance, he seemed to always be glancing off at a far corner. (That Draco Malfoy was standing in that corner seemed to be coincidence).

Harry had disappeared outside at one point, but when he returned there had been a flush in his cheeks and a grin on his lips (it must be getting cooler). Of course, Hermione had been too preoccupied with getting Ron to dance with her to question where Harry had disappeared to. She accepted the fact that whatever Harry had been doing wouldn't get him into any trouble. He would need Ron for that.

Of course. That was before they realized someone had spiked the punch. And since Harry Potter did not really like dancing it meant he certainly had the time to consume quite a bit.

Ron frowned when Harry stood-up suddenly. "Where are you off to?" he asked and Harry looked across the Great Hall to the stage before he turned back to them. "Hold on," he muttered with a slight slur to his speech that confirmed her suspicions, and disappeared into the crowd.

Hermione, being as intelligent as she was, knew better than to voice her suspicions about their friend to Ron, who most likely would not be open to the idea of their best friend consorting with the 'enemy'. It was difficult for her to fully accept this theory, but it seemed the only practical reason that could explain away the enduring looks and odd disappearances, as well as the awkward arguments between the two boys and all-round peculiar behaviour she'd been observing for some time.

It was because she herself was having difficulties accepting it that she decided not to confide in Ron. After all, she didn't feel like arguing that Draco wasn't a Death Eater, knowing Ron would still refuse the idea absolutely. She would let it wait till she was certain, and Harry was ready to tell them himself.

So instead, she had caught Ginny's attention, dragging her over to the refreshments table, and explained everything to the girl. To her credit, Ginny handled the news quite well. "That's hot," she said, and Hermione had to agree. Since she had started to suspect them, Hermione had to admit that sometimes images of Harry and Draco did intrude on her thoughts, and, she had to say, it was hot.

At that point a movement on the stage caught and held their attention. Harry Potter was clambering onto the stage, beautiful green robe getting in the way of his feet and he kicked and swiped at it irritably before struggling to his feet. He snatched a microphone that was offered to him and, swaying slightly, waited patiently, blinking owlishly at the crowd.

A song switched on, and Hermione vaguely recalled hearing it before, an old muggle song her parents used to play.

**I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway**

**Headin' for the love getaway!**

As soon as Harry started singing, Hermione turned her attention to finding Draco, wondering about his reaction. He stood by the refreshments table holding a glass of punch. His expression was, for the first time, completely open and entirely readable. The shock and amusement were obvious but Hermione was puzzled by something she spotted in the faint softening of his eyes. She couldn't quite make out what it was. Suddenly, Draco looked straight at her and his expression returned to the familiar haughty sneer.

**The Love Shack is a little known place**

**where we can get together!!**

Harry grinned and thrust his hips from side-to-side. She was vaguely aware that Draco's cheeks looked a bit redder than usual.

**Sign says 'Stay away fools'**

**'Cause love rules at the lu-u-uv shack**

**We'll sit way back in the middle of a peel**

**Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back!**

By now students had started to cheer or dance, but Hermione and Ginny kept glancing between each other, then between Harry and Draco, wondering about the validity in their theory.

**The whole shack shimmies!**

**The whole shack shimmies!**

Ginny giggled and pointed out the relief and amazement in Draco's eyes when the song ended and Harry pulled a sloppy bow, shimmying off stage and smirking in an oddly familiar way.

* * *

Hermione didn't see either Harry or Draco for the rest of the ball, but the next day Ron said Harry had been in bed when he had gotten there, and Hermione had actually convinced herself that she had imagined the flush on Draco's cheeks. 

But then she went to Potions.

When she had gotten to Potions she had just claimed her seat beside Harry when Malfoy had entered. He was smirking oddly and humming a song. She gasped when she recognized it and then tried to stifle the gasp by turning it into a cough. When she had looked over at Harry the boy was red, but made a good show of everything being normal.

Snape had come swirling into class and quickly divided everyone up into partnerships. As usual, Snape had put Malfoy with Harry. To Hermione's surprise, they had worked quietly, except midway through when Malfoy had muttered something that had made Harry slice his thistlewort a little too quickly and he almost flung the knife across the room.

Harry did not stop blushing until they had left the dungeons.

During Care of Magical Creatures Draco had hummed the song again, and as they were leaving, he had quirked an eyebrow at no one in particular and then smirked broadly, and Hermione decided that she was going to stick to Harry like ... something that sticks to things really well. She would solve this puzzle.

* * *

Hermione had set-up a stake-out in the Gryffindor common room, along with Ginny, and the two girls had managed to look as if they were working until everyone had gone to bed.

They conferred tentatively about theories until they heard a door shut quietly, and, knowing it was their cue, they pretended to be asleep.

Hermione had snatched the Marauder's Map so she and Ginny were able to follow Harry at a respectable distance. He made his way, under the security of his invisibility cloak, out of Hogwarts and, to their surprise, to the Whomping Willow.

"Come ON!" Ginny urged, and quickly followed Harry as he used a large branch to poke the knot and bring the willow into submission.

Once they were in the passage, they waited a few moments not wanting to bump into Harry in the dark, or summon a lumos charm and give themselves away.

"Okay, it should be safe." Hermione whispered after ten minutes or so. Ginny grabbed her arm and they shuffled through the passageway.

When they came to the Shrieking Shack, Ginny looked about her curiously, she didn't look too happy. "They say it's been active again. That the ghosts are angry again."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh honestly, Ginny. There's a logical explanation for it." There was a thud and the sound of rattling glass, as if, somewhere, a glass chandelier was shaking. "Upstairs," Hermione said in a whisper, and Ginny nodded.

They walked up the stairs and Hermione entered the same room that, a few years ago, Harry and she had stumbled in to find Sirius and Ron.

There was more scuffling sounds and she swallowed thickly turning to Ginny, who nodded and reached a hand-out, quietly turning the door knob and pushing the door open quietly.

They both gasped simultaneously.

Draco was holding Harry close and they were kissing as if the world was about to end. Their mouths moving in an intense, but slow rhythm, and Hermione noticed Harry's legs give-out a bit, causing him to lean more heavily against Draco, who began to walk-forwards, pushing Harry back in the direction of the bed that sat in the middle of the room.

Hermione bit her lip.

Their hands were moving.

Draco gripped the Gryffindor's shoulders, pushing the robe off and letting it fall to the ground without breaking their kiss. He worked at untying the tie and unbuttoning the school shirt that Harry still wore. Harry groaned as the shirt was pushed aside, then whimpered in protest as the kiss was broken as Draco removed the tie.

Draco had already removed his robes and tie, and Harry was fumbling with the buttons of the shirt before, with a frantic moan, he ripped at the fabric. Buttons clattered to the floor and Draco chuckled. "That was my favourite shirt."

"No it wasn't," Harry panted, as Draco slipped his tongue between his parted lips.

"You're right," Draco said when they parted for air. "I never liked that shirt. Oh, Merlin, Harry!" Harry had slid the ruined shirt off and was licking his way down the blond's chest.

Draco threw his head back and groaned as Harry nipped at a nipple, then began to lick it. It was a slow exploration, and Draco, grabbing Harry's head between his hands, making sure to keep it where it was, lay back on the bed, and Harry followed him, hungrily exploring the pale chest.

Draco's hands were moving again.

They clutched at Harry's shoulders before pulling the boy up his body and claiming his mouth again. "You're a bit overdressed," he muttered, and slipped his hands down.

Harry's breath caught as Draco carefully undid the zip of his pants, and the blond took the opportunity to change their positions. He tackled Harry, moving hastily to undo his own pants and fling them somewhere, before bending down and sliding Harry's pants down his legs slowly.

Harry groaned again, louder this time, and when he spoke he was breathless and pleading, "I need you."

Draco grinned and climbed up the body, kissing his lover intensely, moving to kiss his way up the jaw and then kiss and lick at the sensitive ears. "Draco." It was a whisper and Draco relented, he slipped off Harry's boxers and smiled as he felt Harry's hands pushing at his.

Both naked, Draco bent to explore his lover's body. Dipping his tongue leisurely into Harry's bellybutton which made the dark-haired boy's breath catch, before kissing a trail to the inside of Harry's thigh, and he smirked when the legs were flung wide apart, opening to him.

Hands running up Harry's thighs, Draco showed his appreciation for his lover by taking him slowly into his mouth.

And now for his favourite reaction of all ...

Harry's body arched up and his mouth opened in a soundless cry, eyes closed in pleasure. Draco licked up his lover's length and then took-up a rhythm that had Harry taking in sporadic breaths along with Draco's movements.

After a few strokes, Draco muttered a spell before slipping a finger inside his lover, something which choked Harry's breathing even more. Mere ragged gasps now, and Draco found the sound incredibly arousing. He was trying to control himself, trying to be patient, but Harry reacted so intensely to even the simplest touch that Draco couldn't NOT be madly aroused.

He inserted another finger and then bent them and Harry cried-out from the dual points of pleasure. His fingers took-up his rhythm and in moments Harry came with a scream on his lips.

Draco lay down beside Harry, wiping his bottom lip to make sure he had gotten all of Harry and he leaned forward and kissed his breathless lover who was flushed with pleasure. "Uhn," Harry said as Draco didn't stop the kiss or his finger's ministrations.

Then Harry broke away to throw his head back as Draco stroked his prostate. "Come into me," Harry whispered, and Draco couldn't resist another long and slow kiss, removing his fingers and loving the disappointed huff of air and quiet whine. Then he positioned himself and slowly pushed into Harry, watched as shivers ran through the slim body beneath him.

It felt like falling into heaven. Utter bliss.

Draco tucked his head beneath Harry's, which was thrown back as he moaned wantonly. Draco could hear himself groaning and gasping and then Harry tightened around him and he threw his own head back and cried out, arching like a cat and rocking faster.

He was losing his grip on reality. He no longer saw anything but Harry, heard nothing but Harry's moans and cries. And pleasure was flooding into him so quickly and so intensely that Draco felt his own body shaking slightly.

His lover was erect again and Draco smiled, carefully rapping a hand around him. He pumped the arousal in rhythm, and Harry was panting and groaning and then suddenly he arched up and screamed, and, as he came, his body tensed around Draco and Draco came with a cry on his lips.

Draco flopped bonelessly on top of Harry, and gently brushed the sweat-damp black strands out of Harry's face. "You're beautiful."

Harry smiled at him and pulled him down for a simple kiss and then rolled them over so that Harry could lie on Draco and cuddled into him.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione walked back to Hogwarts in silence.

They reached the Gryffindor tower without blinking and had stood in front of the Fat Lady, staring blankly before the portrait had snapped at them and they, (after taking a few moments to remember it), muttered the password and stepped dazedly into the common room.

They stood there and stared at the fireplace.

"Wow," Ginny said after a while. Hermione nodded. "That was ..."

"... Really hot ..." Hermione finished, and they stared at the fire a bit longer.

"I mean..." Ginny said, as if she were trying to be more precise. "...wow," she finished off.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed.

* * *

A year and a half into the second war against the Dark Lord, Voldemort, the Shrieking Shack, once one of the most haunted places in all of the wizarding world, which had been silent and calm for many years, began to stir once more. 

The various reports that spread all over Hogsmeade and out into the rest of the wizarding world spoke of loud cries, wild and shocking, and of bumps and thumps that could not be explained, though many people tried.

No one, though, could ever come anywhere near the truth behind the Shrieking Shack.

* * *

The End

* * *

Please let me know what you thought! Hope you enjoyed! I know it was silly but the song got stuck in my head and I just had to write this idea!!

* * *

Standard disclaimers apply. 


End file.
